Diskussion:Hutt
Heimatplanet Bei Star Wars Union http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=lexikon&aktion=info&lid=170steht,der Heimatplanet der Hutten sei ursprünglich Varl gewesen und sie seien später dann auf Nal Hutta umgesiedelt.Ich hatte dies auch so in Erinnerung. Nun heißt es hier aber der Heimatplanet sei Nal Hutta. Obwohl sie Varl nun verließen denke ich es wäre zumindest eine Erwähnung wert? Oder ist das Ganze mit Varl einfach falsch? --Orca 23:23, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Orca, :du hast Recht die Hutten stammen ursprünglich von Varl. Ich habe den Zusatz in der Infobox beigefügt! Vielen Dank für den Hinweiß ;) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:28, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ich hatte für solche Fälle mal überlegt, eine weitere Spalte in die Infobox einzufügen, hab das aber nicht gemacht, weil das noch vor der if-Finktion war. Ich hatte daran gedacht, entweder die Spalten Ursprungswelt und Heimatwelt(en) einzusetzen oder Ursprungswelt (bzw. könnte man diese dann auch Heimatwelt nennen) und leben auf oder so ähnlich. Zweiteres würde imho besser wirken, da der Unterschied zwischen Ursprungs- und Heimatwelt beim ersten ja nicht unbedingt offensichtlich ist. Was meint ihr? - Obi-Wan K. 23:45, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Gar keine schlechte Idee. Wäre vielleicht ganz hilfreich für eben solche Fälle. Aber ich würde es eher Ursprungswelt bzw. Heimatwelt nennen, statt leben auf oder so. So passt es besser ins Gesamtbild. :::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:57, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich hab schon öfter bei Twi'lek gesehen, dass die teilweise nicht von Ryloth stammen. Da wär sowas dann auch angebracht. Wenn man allerdings nach der Herkunft der jeweiligen Person fragt... Uiuiui... Ich glaube, dass ist nur bei Spezies angebracht, nicht wahr? Dann wirds bei den Menschen schon wieder schwierig. ^_^ Dann sollten wir das ganze aber vielleicht Kolonien oder Siedlungswelten nennen. Ben Kenobi 23:58, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Man könnte Kolonien aus der Infobox rauslassen und das in die Beschreibung reinschreiben :::::Orca 00:04, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::ich denke die neue spalte in der infobox ist ne gute idee--Yoda41 10:20, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) *Hallo, Mein PC spinnt etwas. Könnte einer von euch bei "Bekannte Induvidien" noch Grappa und Zorba hinzuvügen? Finde, sie sind eine Erwänung wert. :Es lag nicht an deinem Pc, sondern an einem einzigen Zeichen.--Yoda41 Admin 20:51, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der,Die oder Das Hutt??? Hi Leute, müsste esw nicht eigentlich das''Hutt heißen? Da ein Hutt ja zwei Geschlechter haben kann wäre das doch angebrachter,da ein Geschlecht(das Weibliche)mehr oder weniger diskriminiert würde,oda? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 17:59, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ein Fernseher ist auch ein Ding (also ''das) und man sagt auch "Der Fernseher"... 18:04, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::"Aber schön, dass wir mal drüber geredet haben"^^ ja, oder Mensch, es ist immer "der" oder "ein", egal ob Mann oder Frau. MfG - Cody 18:29, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Es gibt auch gute Hutts: Aarrba und Beldorion! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.115.49 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:34, 23. Dez. 2007) :Joa, bezweifelt ja keiner! Bild:;-).gif Allerdings war Arrba genau wie die meisten anderen Hutten ebenfalls sehr hinter seinem Geld her und der "gute" Jedi Beldorion war hinterher gar nicht mehr so gut... 19:20, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Name Also Leute, wenn wir schon einen Kopfjäger und einen Lufthüpfer haben dann brauchen wir auch Hutten statt Hutts, da dies die richtige deutsche Übersetzung ist. Wenn niemand dagegen ist, verschiebe ich. Dark Lord Disku 23:26, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :„Hutts“ ist genauso deutsch und deshalb kann der Titel so stehen bleiben, zumal die meisten Artikel auch dorthin verlinkt sind. Der Begriff „Hutts“ ist zwar nicht übersetzt, ist aber trotzdem in zahlreichen dt. Quellen zu finden. Und da es sich hier um den Namen einer Spezies handelt, kann man da auch nicht viel übersetzten. Außerdem finde ich „Hutts“ auch im sprachlichen Gebrauch besser, denn steht irgendwo, wo die weibliche Pluralform von „Hutten“ heißt? Die „Huttinen“? Klingt komisch und habe ich so auch noch nicht gesehen. Dieses s-Anhängsel gibt es auch im Deutschen: Pizza – Pizza's', Kino – Kino's'. Das ist also kein Argument um zu sagen, dass Hutt's' ein englischer Begriff sein soll. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:27, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Die Frage nach weiblichen Endungen stellen sich gar nicht, da Hutten ja eh Hermaphroditen sind... Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, dass Hutts ein kanonischer deutscher Begriff ist. Soweit ich weiß, gehört und gelesen habe, wurde bis immer nur von /Hatts/ (also englisch) oder /Hutten/ (eben deutsch) gesprochen. Würde also folgende Konjugation ergeben: Singular: der Hutt(e) des Hutten dem Hutten den Hutten Plural: die Hutten der Hutten den Hutten die Hutten Dies entspricht der Flektierung von "Bär" oder "Hütte". Diese komischen "s" am Wortende sind Behelfslösungen und hauptsächlich bei ursprünglichen Fremdwörtern zu finden. Leider sagen die Leute kaum noch "Pizzen" sondern lieber "Pizzas", obwohl ersteres doch so viel "deutscher" ist... Bild:;-).gif Aber nochmal zum Thema: Ich würde Dark Lords Vorschlag zustimmen. Der überwiegende Teil unserer Hutt-Quellen zeigt uns die en-Form, sofern nicht von "... the Hutt" gesprochen wird. Viele Grüße, 17:28, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Blotus In welcher Quelle kommt Blotus vor? Mich wundert die Dauer seiner Regierungszeit. Wär diese wirklich 275 Jahre gewesen, könnte man das ja fast als Monachie ansehen. Gabs keine Wahlen in der Republik? ich bin nur überrascht. achja, und wie ist es möglich, dass ein Hutt Kanzler wird, wenn die Hutten selber nie zur Republik gehört haben? (sorry, dass ich zweimal kurz hintereinander das hier bearbeitet hab', das letztere is mir nur gerade noch aufgefallen).:Kit-Fisto16:04, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :In The New Essential Chronology werden er und seine Regierungszeit erwähnt. Im Essential Atlas, glaube auch. Wie es dazu kommen konnte, steht dort meines Wissens aber nicht. Vielleicht wurden die Kanzler damals auf Lebenszeit gewählt, oder Blotus war einfach seeehr beliebt. Und nur, weil er ein Hutt war, muss er ja nicht unbedingt dem Hutt-Raum angehört haben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:06, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Find ich nur respektabel, dass ein Hutt (Die Hutts (oder auch Hutten) sind große, massige und reptilienartige Wesen mit einer besonderen Veranlagung zu kriminellen Tätigkeiten erster satz) Kanzler wurde. (Die Antwort hat gedauert Bild:--).gif) Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:39, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) Familie Bei Beschreibung wird gesagt, daß ein Hutt seine Familie nicht verrät, aber durch Ziro wurde ja aufgezeigt daß es Hutts gibt die auch sowas machen! --Exodianecross 16:30, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Es heißt auch, dass Sturmtruppen absolut loyal sind. Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:33, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Ernährung Hallo, liebe Jedipedianer, was ist der Ernährungstyp der Spezies Hutt? Im Text steht nur, dass Hutten lebendige Lebewesen vorziehen. In Episode VI sieht man auf der Sandbarke, dass Jabba u. A. Cocktails serviert werden. Ich vermute, dass diese Cocktails auch Fruchtbestandteile enthalten, woduch Hutten Omnivoren wären. Könnt ihr mir weiterhelfen? Ich danke im Voraus! �� Möge die Macht mit euch sein. BerniFighter (Diskussion) 18:06, 30. Dez. 2019 (UTC)